Code Lyoko: Teenage Feelings
by ashleylynne1624
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita start to become closer than before. Ulrich finally mans up and talks to Yumi. Odd has an official girlfriend that he is serious about. -More Chapters to Come-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first go at a Fan fiction so please don't hate to much.

This is a JxA YxU OxOC

I do not own Code Lyoko but do do how ever own my OC.

Some Lemon does happen between Odd and my OC and probably between other characters in future chapters.

Chapter 1

Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones (Schaeffer/Hopper) were in Jeremies room, working on a new program for the Skid. It was almost 10:30 at night, Aelita sat down on Jeremies bed, looking at him, she smiled.

"What are you smiling at ?" Jeremie asked her turning around in his chair, then back to his computer. He was determined to get the program finished by morning so they could launch it tomorrow afternoon after their was ready to beat XANA so he could spend his time more wisely with Aelita, his true love, who didn't know how he felt towards her

"Oh nothing" Aelita told Jeremie as she yawned. She layed back on his bed, and closed her eyes. Soon enough Aelita was asleep on Jeremies bed. Curled up in a ball, she breathed lightly as she slept. Jeremie stared at her for a moment and smiled, he knew he should tell her that he loved her before someone else had the chance to get to her

"Aelita! I got it!" Jeremie smiled as he turned around to see the petite pink-haired girl asleep on his bed, in his room. He chuckled to himself and layed down next to her "Good night princess" he whispered and kissed her forehead. Aelita moved a little and Jeremie was scared he woke her up. She layed her head on his chest and continued to sleep.

Ulrich Stern walked with Yumi Ishiyama in the park, He had about an hour before he had be back for curfew and the same went for Yumi. Jim was strict on curfew.

"I'm glad you said you would come with me tonight Yumi " Ulrich said as they walked through the park. Although it wasn't the smartest idea because they never knew when XANA was planning on attacked. Ulrich looked to Yumi, "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her

Yumi nodded "I'm glad I came too Ulrich, and yes, it was a great night" she told him as they sat on the park bench. "Was there a reason you wanted to walk through the park?"

Ulrich looked at her "Yumi, I wanted to walk out here because, I didn't want any interruptions around" Ulrich explained to her "Yumi, I-I wanted to tell you that" he sighed, he was at a loss for words. Finally he decided to lean in and kiss her. He put one hand on the side of her face and leaned in and kissed her softly.

Yumi pulled away "Ulrich" Yumi said "I've been waiting for you to do that all night Ulrich" she confessed.

Ulrich smiled at her "I should get you home, so you don't miss curfew" he told her and took her hand, and they walked to Yumis house. Ulrich kissed Yumi goodnight "Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?" Ulrich asked her between goodnight kisses. Yumi bit her lip and nodded "Of coruse Ulrich" she sad and ran inside, kicking her shoes off at the door and ran to her room and fell back onto her bed, the happiest girl alive.

Ulrich walked back to Kadic, happy with the events that just occurred. He walked up the stairs and to he and his best friends room, Odd Della-Robbia was nowhere to be found in his room, Ulrich shrugged it off and layed in his bed thinking Of his sweet Yumi.

Odd Della-Robbia and his girlfriend Cameron Evans sat in Camerons room, playing a video game, like they normally did. Odd didn't mind, he did went he got beat by her, although he did let her win sometimes.

"Ha! i got you!" Cameron declared, feeling proud of herself. She leaned into Odd "You didn't let me win did you?" she asked, looking up through her eyelashes. Odd shook his head "No this time, your getting better Cam" he said as he kissed her softly.

Odds kiss started to turn into a passionate kiss on Camerons bed, Odd had slid his tongue into Camerons mouth and Cameron did the same. She wasn't a shy girl. Odd ran his hand up her shirt and felt her bra, and she allowed it, since it wasn't the first time they were doing this. Odd pulled his lips away from hers and moved to her neck and kissed it. He started to suck on her neck and left a small love bite. He continued to kissed her neck and her shoulder. Odd could hear Camerons soft, sweet moans.

Cameron started to kiss and do the same to Odds neck, but she left more than one love bite on him. Odd groaned slightly. "Cam" he said softly then lifted her shirt and she lifted his shirt. "Odd" Cameron whispered to him "I want you" Odd looked at her. "Cam, are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make she really wanted to. Cameron nodded and they continued on with their night together.

Afterwards, Odd had to go back to his dorm, that he shared with his best friend Ulrich. "I love you Cam" he told her as he left her room. He walked into his dorm room and sat on his bed. "Wow" he said and fell backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita woke up the next morning, next to Jeremie, she smiled and looked at his alarm clock. They still had a little while before they had to get up. "Jeremie" she whispered softly into his ear. "Hmm?" he mumbled in response to the pink-haired girl next to him. Jeremie had fallen asleep later than Aelita and he wasn't much of a morning person anyhow. Jeremie rolled over to his side and smiled at Aelita. He picked up his glasses. "Morning princess" "Morning" Aelita said back, she smiled. BEEP BEEP BEEP They knew that sound all to well. Jeremie got up, leaving Aelita on his bed. "Xana has activated a tower in the mountain sector" he told her. Aelita got up and pulled out her phone to call Yumi as Jeremie got out his phone to call Ulrich, who was roommates with Odd. After they put on their shoes, Aelita called William, knowing he would be mad if no one called him. Jeremie got to the lab with Aelita, soon after the rest of the gang was there. "To the scanner room, I'm sending you all in. First Aelita and Yumi then the boys" he told them. "Transfer: Aelita Transfer:Yumi Scanner; Aelita Scanner;Yumi Virtualization" Aelita and Yumi made it to Lyoko, soon following the boys came. "Hey Einstein, mind spending us a taxi?" Odd asked "Coming right up Odd" he told him and programmed the overwing, overboard, and overbike. As they started for the tower, Ulrich looked towards Odd "Hey, why'd you get in so late, playing video games with Cam until midnight again?" he asked as Jeremie warned then about some bloks up ahead. "Not exactly." Odd told him "Laser Arrow!" he yelled, getting the blok on the first try. Ulrich hopped off his over bike and yelled "Impact", killing another blok. Then got shot with an arrow, from a hiding Krab. As Ulrich got hit again , he was devirtulized. Yumi threw her fan, killing the krab "Go Aelita!" she yelled. Aelita ran towards the tower, then entered the tower. Aelita Code:LYOKO "Good job guys, I'm bringing you home now" Jeremie told them and brought them back to earth. As Odd and Ulrich stepped out of their scanners, Ulrich looked at his best friend and roommate "Odd what did you mean earlier when I asked about you and Cameron?" he asked, while waiting for the girls. "Well Cam and I had sex for the first time last night" he told Ulrich, as the girls and William came back. "Wow" Ulrich said to Odd as the group walked towards the elevator to join Jeremie in the lab. The gang got to the lab to meet Jeremie. Aelita looked at him "Did we get to the tower fast enough to prevent an attack?" Jeremie nodded "It looks like it." he said, then looked at Aelita, smiling at her. Aelita blushed, "Well looks like we have just a few minutes to get to calculus with " After Classes: "Hey, Yumi" Ulrich called to her, when he finally did, he took her hand "So, Odd asked if we wanted to come with him and Cameron tonight" he told Yumi Yumi nodded "Sure that sounds fun, What you you two have planned?" she asking, looking up at Ulrich, since he was taller than her now. "Thats a secret my dear" he told her 


End file.
